(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a media processing method and a media processing program for causing a computer to perform media processing including decoding and encoding of audio-visual data.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of digital home appliances, which perform media processing including decoding and encoding of audio/visual data, are being produced.
Technology which implements a software module, which controls a DSP for performing media processing, as a library and utilizes the library has been disclosed (for example, see Non-Patent Reference 1: Texas Instruments Incorporated, TMS320 DSP Algorithm Standard Rules and Guidelines (Rev. E), Oct. 17, 2002). FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing a configuration of media processing software that controls a DSP as provided in the related art. As shown in this diagram, the software includes a time management module 501, a media processing control module 502, and a data conversion processing library 504. The data conversion processing library 504 has plural library modules, each of which performs processing such as audio encoding/decoding, audio filtering, video encoding/decoding, and so on in predetermined units of data. The media processing control module 502 causes each type of media processing to be performed by calling combinations of necessary library modules via a data conversion API. The time management module 501 manages the times at which the library modules are called by the media processing control module 502, thereby maintaining real-time functionality.
Accordingly, generic media processing units are implemented as library modules, making it possible to reuse the software.